


bedroom hymns

by wildfiremind



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Pseudo-Incest, Riding, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfiremind/pseuds/wildfiremind
Summary: Stuck in the past - in their sixteen-year-old bodies no less - the Hargreeves siblings need to find ways to pass the time together. At first, it's just Ben and Klaus, reunited after years of being unable to touch. Then Diego happens. And by the time Five is invited to blow off steam, it's no longer just passing time.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been three weeks since the siblings had arrived in their past and Klaus had yet to spend the night in his own bed. That wasn’t to say he didn’t sleep. Simply, he far preferred the comfort of Ben’s bed – and of his arms – to that of his own empty bed.

Ben didn’t object. He had spent too long as a ghost – unable to touch, to feel – to consider sending Klaus away. Not that he would want to even if he hadn’t been a ghost. Klaus had spent half of their life in his bed anyway.

The siblings had spent their first night in the past huddled in a large pile on the floor of the sitting room. For the first time – perhaps ever - there were no harsh words exchanged between them. Even Diego and Luther had kept their mouths shut, curling around their siblings like watchful guard dogs.

They had been woken in the morning by an angry, if somewhat confused, Reginald Hargreeves who had been less than impressed to find his seven adopted experiments behaving so improperly.

The situation was only made worse by the fact they had been returned to their sixteen-year-old bodies; even Five, a fact which had made him extremely smug.

Reginald’s ire lasted as long as it took for Five to detangle himself from Klaus’ grasping hands and Allison’s octopus limbs. For all their brother had been snappy since coming home from the apocalypse, it had never crossed the line into true anger. Unfortunately for Reginald, that was no longer the case.

Each of the siblings had watched in quiet awe as Five stood unflinchingly before their adoptive father and tore into him. Even Luther remained silent. The last few days had opened Number One’s eyes to his father’s failings, and he found himself unwilling to defend the man who had controlled his life so completely he had turned on his own siblings without hesitation.

Five was unmerciful in his rant; criticizing their father’s unfeeling nature, his often-painful training methods and his choice to subdue and separate Vanya from her siblings.

It was the final point that had made Reginald pale. His mouth thinned in displeasure and he opened his mouth to speak, but Five wasn’t done. He further informed Reginald that from this point on they would be taking over their own training, Vanya’s included, and that the old man’s help – and indeed presence – was no longer required.

He hadn’t allowed Reginald to respond, pushing him none too gently from the room and closing the door with a quiet click behind him.

Only then had Five allowed the scowl to bleed from his face, a lost expression taking over. It was Klaus who finally approached him, taking both hands in his and leading Five back to the pile of siblings all waiting to hold and comfort their brother. It had been years since they had faced Reginald Hargreeves disapproval up close and personal but they still knew how deep it cut. And for Five, it had been a lifetime since he had been under the weight of his father's cold stare, no matter how admirably he weathered it.

They hadn’t left the room until midday. They emerged to find their mother waiting with a pile of pancakes and the notice that their father had packed his bags, taken Pogo and gone to stay at his French estate for a while.

None of them had cared. They may look like teenagers, but they had the souls of 30-year-old adults. They had long since lost even the idea of a father, more so now with his death still fresh in mind.

Still, they couldn’t help but wonder how Reginald – who was unaware of their true ages – could leave a bunch of teenagers alone with only an AI mother to care for them.

Thankfully, with their father and Pogo gone they were free to act like the adults they truly were. Their mother was programmed to take care of them, not judge or restrain them.

In a house of perpetually horny, teenage-adults – with decades of issues and problems to drag up and deal with – they often found themselves turning to each other to cope. Often in far more intimate ways than their bodies had experienced the first time around.

* * *

 

Klaus shifted impatiently, bare feet dancing on the cold hardwood. The door creaked as he pulled it shut behind him, shuffling across the room to the side of the bed.

He could just make out Ben’s face in the dim light. A sleepy half-smile pulled up the once-ghost’s lips. He lay on the far side, arm extended to hold the blankets open for Klaus who didn’t waste any time scrambling beneath them, chilly toes pressed against Ben’s own.

“Cold dude”, Ben hissed, shuffling to wrap an arm around Klaus’ shoulders and pull him further into his embrace, his lips brushing riotous curls.

Klaus grinned against Ben’s neck, nipping at a fading bruise. “You love it”, he said.

Ben snorted. “No, I love you, idiot. I tolerate your cold toes”.

He felt Klaus’ grin widen against his skin, the brunette pressing a wet kiss to the spot he had bitten. Even when they were kids Klaus would light up when Ben said he loved him, and Ben made certain to say it as often as possible.

He had kept up the habit when he was a ghost, needing Klaus to know he wouldn't leave him, even in death. But the effect was mostly lost when he was whispering it to Klaus’ drugged up and passed out body, unable to touch him or comfort him.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by Klaus squirming against him, lanky legs twisting against Ben’s until he was straddling the Asian boy beneath the covers.

“Don’t do that”, Klaus whispered, leaning down to press a soft kiss against Ben’s lips. His eyelashes brushed Ben’s cheek, nose dragging along his own as he pulled back.

“Do what?” Ben leaned up for another kiss, sucking gently on Klaus’ lower lip. Klaus moaned and squirmed in Ben’s lap.

“You know what; brood about the past… or future, I guess”. Klaus frowned, brow furrowed in thought. Ben smiled sadly. He twisted a hand around Klaus’ curls, dragging him down until he could feel the soft touch of Klaus’ lips with each breath.

“Not our future. Not anymore. I won’t let it be”, Ben stated firmly, waiting till Klaus nodded in agreement before he pressed close and slotted their lips together.

Klaus mewled. Skinny arms winding around Ben’s neck, hips tilted to press closer and harder.

Ben had almost forgotten how small Klaus was as a teen. Not short, Number Four had never been short. But small. He was all sinewy limbs and a tiny waist.

Klaus had yet to cultivate the dark, sensuous air he had as an adult; but at any age, Klaus was seduction personified. From the top of his just fucked curls; to his pale skin perfect for marking; and his graceful limbs.

He swayed above Ben. His hips undulating, fingernails scoring marks down Ben’s back. Ben gripped Klaus’ waist, so small he could almost encircle it in his hands, fingertips inches from touching.

Their breath mingled, Ben rutting up as Klaus pressed down. Klaus moans grew louder the closer he got, teeth digging harshly into his lower lip to muffle the noise.

Ben drew the lip into his own mouth, suckling at the bruised flesh. Letting it go with a faint pop he skimmed his nose along the sharp line of Klaus' jaw, biting down at the join of his neck. Klaus whined, hips stuttering as he came in his sleep pants.

He slumped in Ben’s lap, hips jerking in short, aborted thrusts as Ben arched up against him in his own climax. He muffled his pants into Klaus’ shoulder, hot breath drawing goosebumps to the surface.

Klaus’ fingers wound through his hair, tugging at the ebony strands and maneuvering Ben’s head back to rest in his palms. Ben blinked up at him. A half smirk had settled on Klaus’ lips. Shadows highlighted the hollows of his cheeks and the dark bags beneath his eyes. He was still sobering up. Having been dropped into his past body meant he had to start the process all over again.

He was the most beautiful thing Ben had ever seen.

Klaus preened at the heated stare. He dipped down for another kiss, sighing happily as Ben tilted his head to press deeper, tongue tangling lazily with Klaus’. They sat there for a moment, enjoying the slick slide of their lips and the soft afterglow.

Finally, Ben rolled Klaus off him, the taller boy sprawling boneless on top of the covers. He whined when Ben shifted off the bed.

Propping himself up on his elbows Klaus watched as the Asian boy pulled his dirty boxers down his legs, walking naked across the room to grab a clean towelette and clean off his groin.

Catching Klaus’ eyes from across the room Ben grinned and winked, cocking his hip playfully. Strutting over he shimmied the brunette’s pants down his legs and wiped away the mess, tossing the towel in the general direction of the washing basket.

Deeming them as clean as they were going to get without a shower, Ben motioned for Klaus to shuffle over. He pulled the covers out from under him and tucked them over the boy, wiggling under them himself until he was pressed shoulder to shin against Klaus. Turning so his back was against the bed he pulled Klaus onto his chest, maneuvering him so his curls brushed the underside of Ben’s chin.

“Sleep”, Ben commanded, fingers drifting along the knobs of Klaus’ spine. Klaus hummed and settled down, reaching out to clasp Ben’s other hand in his own and drawing it to his chest. He pressed a final kiss to Ben’s chest and let his eyes drift shut.

Outside Ben's room, Diego was slumped against the door. His cheeks were flushed red, his pupils were blown wide with lust and his chest rose in soft pants. His hand stroked over the burgeoning tent in his pants. Groaning deep in his chest he pushed himself off the door and headed toward his own room to go jerk off. He already knew what he would be thinking about when he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Diego entered the kitchen in search of coffee and immediately walked back out, his cheeks burning.

“On the table guys! Seriously? We eat there”.

“One of us was eating something”, Klaus called back, and Diego choked. He heard a slap, Klaus’ pained yelping and then the rustling of clothes.

The thought of naked flesh – tan against pale – flashed in front of his eyes and he inhaled sharply. They were seriously trying to kill him. It was the only reason he could imagine for how often he had walked in on them. The last week had been a barrage of surprise porn.

He had seen them in the bathroom – the door standing open – Klaus arched along the edge of the tub, Ben pressed close behind him, his hand working between the brunette’s legs. Again, in the hallway; Klaus halfway to his knees before Ben – who had one hand buried in his curls, the other holding himself up against the wall - his eyes dark. Just yesterday he had found them on the stairs; Klaus balanced on the rail, legs wrapped around Ben’s waist, inches from toppling to the story below.

Diego was steadily reaching his breaking point with them. Having to see how good they looked together, and not being allowed to touch, was driving him insane. He hadn’t jerked off this much since he thirteen and discovering masturbation for the first time. Of course, back then he hadn’t had two hyper-sexed brothers practically fucking on every surface they could find.

A throat cleared beside him and he turned. He had expected to see Klaus looking smug – that was always a given no matter what Number Four was caught doing – what he hadn’t foreseen was the matching smirk on Ben’s face.

His brain short-circuited for a moment and when he was able to do more than blink repeatedly, Klaus was standing inches from his face. He inhaled   
sharply – the scent of musk and sex practically dripped from his brother - and took several steps back.

He hit the wall and cursed, Ben laughed.

Diego was suddenly on edge; his brothers were being serious for once and it was creepy.

Klaus was pouting now, moving forward to crowd him against the wall. Thin arms appeared beside his head, hands pressed right up against his ears. Even in his sixteen-year-old body Klaus was taller than him, though he was smaller in stature.

“You said this would have worked by now”, Klaus whined plaintively. Diego was confused for a moment before he realized Klaus wasn’t talking to him, he was looking at Ben.

“I didn’t think he’d be this stubborn”. Ben stepped closer – his chest pressed against Klaus’ back – his eyes staring into Diego’s from over their brothers’ shoulder. And when had he moved exactly?

Diego shuddered. “What are you guys talking about?” He tried to shuffle out under Klaus’ arms, but the brunette crowded closer until he was pressing Diego into the wall with his body. Ben followed. His hands had moved to settle on Diego’s waist, effectively caging Klaus between them.

“Let me go”.

“No.” Ben said. “You’re going to stay, and you’re going to listen”.

“What do you want”, Diego growled, giving up on escaping for the moment.

“You, dumbass. We’ve been putting ourselves on display for you all week and you haven’t done anything about it,” Klaus whined. Diego froze. His eyes met Ben’s. The Asian boy nodded, his fingers stroking along Diego’s side.

Klaus was still complaining between them.

“Ben promised me this would work. He said you liked us and all you needed was a push and then you’d join us, but you haven’t and it’s not fai…” Klaus was cut off from whining anymore as Diego brought their lips together in a passionate, open-mouth kiss. He grinned as Klaus clutched at his shirt and groaned into his mouth; it seemed he’d finally found a way to shut the taller boy up.

He forgot all about feeling smug when Klaus pressed closer, his hand clasping Diego’s jaw and drawing him deeper into the kiss. His lips were softer than Diego had imagined. He took one between his teeth, worrying it gently. He swallowed Klaus’ whine, and groaned as the taller boy ground his hips forward in response. Heat was pooling rapidly in Diego’s stomach and he pushed into the pressure with a bitten off gasp.

Klaus drew back first, his nails still digging into the flesh of Diego’s jaw. Diego had only a second to catch his breath before Ben leant forward and captured his lips. He kissed like he was starving – sucking and nipping at Diego’s lips – and Diego abruptly remembered that the boy had spent years as a ghost, unable to touch or feel. He ran a hand up Ben’s neck, manhandling him as close as he could get with Klaus still pressed between them.

Klaus moaned, his head tipping forward to rest on Diego’s shoulder. “Bedroom. Now”, he gasped, his lips brushing Diego’s collarbone. Diego shivered and let Ben shift away from the kiss.

The two drew back and Ben shifted to grab Klaus’ hand, fingers intertwining. Diego hesitated, suddenly unsure if he would be able to walk away from the two if they did this. He wasn’t certain he could content himself with just one time. He had only been pining after them since the first time they had been sixteen.

Ben must have seen the struggle on his face because he dropped Klaus’ hand and stepped in front of Diego, cupping his face between both hands. He waited until Diego was looking at him and then smiled, pressed forward, and kissed him chastely; barely a press of their lips together.

“Do you want this Diego?” Ben asked softly, Klaus hovering anxiously over his shoulder.

“Yes”. And he did. He wanted it so bad that is almost hurt.

“Okay then what’s the problem? We’re all consenting adults… I mean technically”.

Diego blushed. He would have looked away, but Ben had him held firmly in place.

“I don’t wa-want it to b-be just one time”, Diego muttered, cursing the faint stutter in his words. At 30 he had his stutter firmly under control, but there was a big difference between his mind and his muscle memory, and his sixteen-year-old body was having to relearn. It didn’t help how nervous he was under the gaze of his brothers.

“Okay. So, don’t let it be one time. We want to keep you Di,” Klaus said. Diego was so shocked by Klaus acting serious that he didn’t register his words for a moment. When he did, he flushed brilliantly, a smile threatening to overtake his lips. A fluttering of hope swelled in his chest.

“Yeah?” he asked quietly, needing to hear it again.

“Yeah Diego. God knows I need your help in controlling this idiot”, Ben chuckled. Klaus made a wounded noise behind him, his comically offended expression dropping into a smile when he caught Diego’s eyes.

“Okay”. Diego said.

“Okay?”

“Okay, let’s go to bed”, he breathed. The heat reignited in his stomach as he saw Klaus grin wickedly, clutching at Diego’s hand – Ben’s clasped in his other – and dragged the two through the halls and up the stairs.

Klaus pushed them into his room, closed the door behind him and then pounced on Diego.

Diego stumbled beneath Klaus’ weight – Number Four’s long legs wrapping around his waist – and pushed the slighter boy’s back against the wall to hold him steady. Klaus moaned and palmed the back of Diego’s head, tugging him forward into a kiss.

Klaus was needy in his kisses. He whined and gasped and pressed closer than Diego thought possible, like he was trying to burrow his way under Diego’s skin and never leave. Diego’s lungs were burning but he couldn’t stop, tongue mapping Klaus’ lips and mouth with a fever.

Klaus was bucking against him, Diego’s legs aching with the effort of holding him against the wall. He felt Ben’s steady presence against his back and then nimble fingers wrapped around his waist and began popping open the buttons of his shirt.

He broke his kiss with Klaus’, breathe caught in his throat as Ben’s nails scratched lightly along the trail of hair leading into his pants. The Asian boy was pressing wet kisses against Diego’s bare shoulders, trailing his tongue across one shoulder blade to bite lightly at the base of his neck.

Diego moaned. His hips stuttered forward, and Klaus gasped against his ear where the slighter boy had busied himself with nibbling on Diego’s earlobe. His hips ground down onto Diego’s in response, a drawn-out whine escaping his lips.

Feeling Ben beginning to tug the belt from his pants he spun abruptly, Ben releasing his belt in shock. Diego stalked a couple of metres to the bed and dumped Klaus on the half-made covers, heat flaring in his eyes as the brunette landed; his legs spread obscenely in his tight shorts.

Diego felt Ben at his shoulder and turned his head to take his lips with his own, biting and sucking at his mouth. His hand gripped Ben’s chin, the Asian boy’s hand rising to clutch at the back of his neck, dragging him deeper into the kiss.

A bitten off moan from the bed drew their attention and they turned in unison to see Klaus watching them, his hand disappearing beneath the waistband of his pants. It was no mystery what he was doing, hand writhing beneath the fabric of his pants.

Ben huffed out a laugh and dropped down beside Klaus, his own hand dragging the brunette’s hand from his pants. It was shiny with precum and Diego cursed, shuffling over to sit on his other side.

“Not so fast baby boy”, he whispered against Klaus’ neck, grinning at the choked out moan Klaus gave as he gripped Ben’s wrist and drew Klaus’ shiny fingers into his mouth.

Ben’s mouth fell open. “So fucking hot” he said, dropping his grip on Klaus’ hand to tug sharply on Klaus’ curls. The brunette’s nods of agreement turned into a hiss as the tugging on his hair made heat flare in his stomach.

Diego let his fingers go with a wet pop and leant over his stomach to kiss Ben. Klaus could see flashes of pink lips and tongues entangled as Ben pressed into the kiss.

Klaus twisted, feeling Ben’s fingers clench where they were still buried in his hair. “I need…can I…I just…Beeeennn”, Klaus whined as Ben tugged at his hair again, a second later dragging his nails through the abused strands.

When Ben broke the kiss Klaus could feel how much it affected him. How much it affected both of them. The boys were pressed either side of him and he could feel twin erections settled hot and throbbing against his hips.

“I know what you need baby boy” Ben said. Klaus whined at his gentle tone and felt his eyes flutter shut, tongue heavy in his mouth as he bit his lip and nodded desperately. When he opened his eyes, he could see Diego staring at him in awe, pupils blown wide.

“Beautiful”, Diego breathed. Klaus preened. He always turned to butter when complimented, unable to stop the warmth from filling his cheeks.

“You gotta ask,” Ben prompted after several seconds of nothing. Klaus blushed but turned heavy eyes to Diego.

“Can I suck you off Di?” Klaus asked, voice soft and nervous. Ben massaged his curls in reward, fingers rubbing softly along his scalp.

Diego’s breath hitched. His throat was dry, but he nodded quickly, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Yeah, yes please baby”. His voice was hoarse and gravelly with need and Klaus shivered. Ben shuddered beside Diego and turned his head to claim his lips, tongue darting out to taste his new lover.

The bed shifted as Klaus moved, shuffling down the bed so his head was pressed against Ben’s hip, head angled towards Diego’s hip. He nipped gently at his hipbone and grinned as it drew a hiss from Diego.

Klaus’ nimble fingers made quick work of Diego’s belt and pants, dragging the fabric over his feet to be thrown in the corner of the room. Klaus’ mouth watered as he realized Diego hadn’t been wearing any underwear, his erection jutting proudly from a nest of dark curls. Turning to the side he repeated the treatment on Ben, stripping away his pants and then his underwear to leave him bare before Klaus’ heated gaze.

Klaus found himself comparing Ben and Diego in his head. They were roughly the same length, though Diego was thicker, the head flushed red. Klaus’ mouth watered and he drifted closer, licking a stripe across his hand and wrapping his fingers around the base.

He did the same to his other hand and gripped Ben’s dick in his other hand, stroking slowly along the heated length as he turned his attention back to Diego’s erection which was throbbing in his grip.

His pale skin looked obscene against the dark skin of Diego’s cock, the skin hot and silky beneath his grip. He was oblivious to the sharp groan Diego gave, both Ben and Diego had stopped kissing to watch Klaus’ actions and the two stared at their smaller brother with hunger.

He looked tiny and pale between them. At some point he had wiggled his way out of his shirt and they could see the impression of his bones, vertebrae visible beneath pale, creamy skin.

Diego moaned as Klaus first took him into his mouth, pink petal lips stretched wide around his erection, hot and wet and better than anything Diego could have expected. Klaus smirked, or what was meant to be a smirk, around his length, head pressing lower and lower until his nose was buried in the curls at the base of Diego’s cock.

Diego cursed, fingers flying to wrap around Klaus’ curls and hold him in place.

Klaus hummed and pressed into the contact, suckling gently at the heated flesh in his mouth. He drew back slowly, relishing in Diego’s groans. He let the cock fall from his mouth, pressing wet kisses up and down the length, tongue laving at the thick vein as Diego watched through slitted eyes.

He tugged sharply at Klaus’ curls and hissed as Klaus took him back in his mouth, warm and wet and heavenly as he began a gentle bobbing rhythm. Ben was panting beside him, Klaus exceeding all expectations as he kept up his steady pumping of Ben’s cock while taking Diego deeper and deeper on each stroke.

Ben kissed Diego abruptly, muffling his groan with Diego’s lips as he panted through his sudden orgasm, his release coating Klaus’ hand and his lower stomach.

Klaus grinned around Diego’s cock, tongue darting along the length. He curled the hand covered in Ben’s cum around the base of Diego’s cock, stroking what wasn’t in his mouth and smearing streaks of cum along Diego’s cock on each upstroke. He paused at the head and suckled, relishing in Diego’s whimper.

His hips were pressing into the bed as he worked, shimming his other hand down past his hips to wrap around his own erection. He took up a loose grip, stroking to the rhythm of his other hand on Diego. He hummed and groaned as heat built up in his stomach, a tingling feeling spreading through his toes and up his legs to pool in his groin.

Looking up through his lashes he watched as Ben and Diego kissed, Ben’s fingers tweaking Diego’s nipples and roaming across his defined abs, scratching at the scars on his young stomach and chest.

Pausing his stroking, Ben’s cum smeared along Diego’s cock from his fist he waited until Diego noticed and broke the kiss, his gaze drawing Ben’s to Klaus as well.

Holding their eyes, he slowly lowered his mouth back down Diego’s cock, making certain they saw each time Ben’s cum mixed with his saliva as he dropped his head inch by inch. He heard their moans of surprise and pleasure and swallowed around the base of Diego’s cock, milking the heated flesh as Diego cursed, legs stiffening and back bowing as he came in thick spurts down Klaus’ throat.

Klaus coughed and drew back, the last couple of strands landing across his chin and his still open lips. He moaned, hips stuttering against the bed as he came in his own hand; undone by the sight of his two lovers entwined and the taste of Diego on his tongue.

“Did you just…?” Ben asked and Klaus blushed, nodding in embarrassment.

He licked unconsciously at his lips, finding Diego’s release smeared across his chin and used his fingers to wipe it off, suckling at the digits.

Diego groaned, reaching down with heavy limbs to haul a squawking Klaus up the bed, stopping his complaining with a deep kiss. Drawing back Diego let Ben steal Klaus’ chin from his grip, twisting the slighter boy to suck the other boys tongue into his mouth while Diego sucked a red mark into the skin of his neck.

Klaus melted into the embrace, returning the kisses readily and with vigour. Ben broke the kiss with a sigh, a sound which was quickly claimed by Diego’s lips. Klaus wiggled out from between the two who shuffled closer to compensate for the sudden absence.

“Come on my lovely boys we’re not finished yet” Klaus chirped from the side of the bed and Diego groaned. His entire body felt heavy and warm, the aftershocks of his orgasm still flooding heat through his limbs.

“What?” Ben muttered, his face pressed into the side of Diego’s arm.

Diego jolted as something hard bounced against his stomach.

It was a tube of lube, half empty and lid open.

He looked up in confusion and stalled. Klaus had forgone his underwear now and was crawling across the bed, hips swaying. Diego’s mouth went dry.

Ben had shuffled into a half sitting position, leaning heavily on his elbow with an amused expression. Klaus grinned and added more sway to his hips, kneeling unashamed in between the two boys.

He pressed a kiss to Diego’s lips and then Ben’s, and then grinned wickedly.

“Which one of you is going to fuck me first?” he challenged, hands resting submissively at the small of his back, bringing attention to his small rosy nipples and the slowly hardening flesh between his legs.

Diego and Ben exchanged a look, a quick meeting of the eyes and grinned in tandem. Diego reached for the lube.


	3. Chapter 3

The most annoying thing about being in their past selves’ bodies was that in this time the Umbrella Academy was still a first point of call when crimes were in progress.

This meant they had to go on missions. Missions where they had to pretend to be sixteen and semi-innocent and fully committed to being superheroes.

And they hated it.

Luther was still learning how to be a leader without being an ass (he was already much better now dear old dad was gone).

Diego had spent years as a vigilante and didn’t seem to understand that as superhero children they hadn’t been so damn trigger-happy killing people.

And Klaus…well, Klaus was Klaus. He flirted and snarked and seriously derailed half their missions bending over and posing whenever Diego was ‘coincidentally’ within eyesight.

If it wasn’t for the need to appear normal to their adoring public, they would have denied all missions and left the world to sort itself out.

Well, that and Five hated when they talked about disrupting the timeline. He’d threaten, lecture and shove math down their throat to make them ‘do their damn duty’.

This had no effect on them except when that didn’t go Five’s way he’d sulk, hard. And pout (“it’s not a _pout_ Klaus! It’s a disappointed scowl!)

All of which would ultimately end in Klaus annoying them into a mission to stop the ohmygodadorablelittlesadpout _shutupyesitsapout_ wehavetomakebabyfivehappygetyourgear ramble and flounce.

They were all being suckered by a pouting 58-year-old man child.

The good thing about going on missions in the past was that they had already fought and defeated the criminals. They knew exactly how to go about the mission to avoid any danger or harm.

Unfortunately, that left them totally unprepared for when one of them actually did get hurt.

It had been a simple mission. People held hostage in government house; radical terrorist group; guns but no powers or special tech.

There should have been no risk.

That didn’t stop the fact that Klaus was unconscious in his bed after having nearly bled out on the kitchen table with two bullet wounds in his stomach.

Diego was curled up on his left side; Ben draped across both his and Klaus’ legs, both hands curled around one of Klaus’.

The rest of the academy was clustered in the room, waiting. Luther was serving as a pillow for both Vanya and Allison, the girls curled up under each arm.

Five was sitting woodenly in a desk chair on the right side of the bed, hands curled under his jaw, eyes fixed on Klaus’ bandages. He hadn’t moved since he sat down.

It was silent except for the sound of Klaus’ pained breathing. He had refused the pain meds Mom had offered. They knew it was because he didn’t want to get addicted to anything harder than weed this time around. It just meant he had to suffer without the pain relief modern medicine could give.

Hours passed before Klaus woke up, drowsy with the pain but managing a small smile. “Am I still pretty?” he huffed, the sound enough to rouse the academy.

“The prettiest” Five deadpanned, surprising his siblings who could hear the lack of sarcasm in his tone.

“Good, I’d hate to wake up in pain AND not pretty,” Klaus said with a sunshine grin. They all laughed, even Klaus, who complained that their stupidity was hurting his bullet wounds and how dare they laugh at his poor crippled self (“obviously it’s okay when I do it, I’m the one in pain idiots”).

After that, the others began to disperse. It was only a few hours till sunrise, and they wanted to sleep in an actual bed now they knew Klaus was going to be okay, and just as annoying as always.

Diego and Ben just made themselves comfy on the bed. They hadn’t slept apart since Diego joined their relationship and it was not time to begin.

Klaus was the first one to notice Five hadn’t left the room.

The teen was hovering behind the chair he had vacated, noticeably hesitant to move more than a few feet from the bed. Catching Klaus’ eyes Five flushed and looked away, readjusting his blazer self-consciously.

Klaus elbowed Diego and nudged Ben with his leg, nodding his head towards Five when the two looked at him inquisitively. The trio shared a grin. Klaus cleared his throat.

“Do you wanna stay here tonight Five?” he asked. Five jumped, his cheeks positively glowing red at this point. He shook his head slowly but still didn’t leave. That was telling enough.

Klaus shuffled away from the edge of the bed, grimacing as it tugged at his bullet wounds. He could feel Diego and Ben’s amusement and acceptance of his plan, despite the worry they felt at his flinch.

“Are you sure Five? I mean what if I roll off this side of the bed during the night, I could rip my stitches and bleed out. Do you really want to do that to me Five when you could just sleep here, and I would live to see the morning?” Klaus pouted, patting the bed next to him.

It was an obvious ploy. If Klaus asked Ben or Diego would change over to that side in an instant. They didn’t move though, understanding the out Klaus was giving Five.

“Idiot. I didn’t come back from the apocalypse just to have one of you die that easily” Five groused, but the trio could see the gratitude in his eyes. Five always had been weird about asking for affection. Luckily, Klaus was very open with himself and his clinginess.

The teen didn’t lay down right away, choosing to discard his tie and shoes first. The trio on the bed was already dressed in sleepwear, Klaus had been carefully placed into his while he was unconscious.

Klaus felt Diego tense up behind him as Five stripped off his blazer and tugged his button-up shirt over his head, leaving him in a tight undershirt.

It was the most uncovered the siblings had ever seen him.

Ben had a tight grip on Klaus’ thigh, which grew tighter as Five’s belt fell to the floor with a quiet clink.

Klaus’ let himself admire the sight of his brother, older than he had ever seen him in his sixteen-year-old body. Five had grown into his lanky frame, body lean and trim beneath the academy uniform he wore.

The trio shuffled to the side as Five lowered himself to the bed, stretching out to his not inconsiderable height beside Klaus.

He was stiff at first, uncertain which way to lay or where to place his limbs. Klaus huffed at his worried contortions and wrapped an arm around his waist, tugging him closer so he was pressed up against Klaus’ side.

The four were a tangle of limbs on the bed.

Klaus was in the middle on his back. Diego pressed up against one side with Ben draped across his stomach, his head on Diego’s chest, hand resting on Klaus’ hip. Five was half curled across Klaus’ chest, the brunette’s curly locks shoved under Five’s chin.

Every time Klaus exhaled Five felt it against his collarbone. The tension he had held since seeing his brother bleeding out on the marble of the government foyer slowly drained away.

If Klaus stopped breathing at any point in the night Five would be the first to feel it. That thought reassured him more than he was comfortable admitting.

Even though Five had let go of the majority of his tension he was unable to turn his brain off, still stuck in hypervigilance, calculating everything they could have done differently to stop Klaus getting hurt.

“Shut up Five”, Diego huffed.

Five scowled. “I didn’t say anything.”

“You’re thinking too loud” Ben chimed in, peering at Five with half-lidded eyes. Klaus nodded in agreement, his hair tickling the sensitive skin of Five’s neck.

“Well, I can’t help that”.

He would have kept protesting, it wasn’t his fault his brain was more active than his siblings when he felt a soft press of lips against his.

His eyes grew wide, drawing in a sharp breath. “What?” he managed; voice strangled with shock.

“Close your eyes and stop thinking,” Klaus said, pressing a second kiss to Five’s jaw and burrowing back into his neck, clearly ignoring Five’s need for answers.

“But-” Five began before Diego pressed a hand over his mouth, dark eyes glittering in amusement, the tilt of his mouth belaying his fondness.

“Go to sleep Five,” he said, voice a deep timber despite his teenage body.

Five huffed and pushed at Diego’s hand but he didn’t try to speak again. He settled further into the bed, hand coming to rest beside Ben’s on Klaus’ hip.

The Asian boy tangled their fingers together, eyes closed but smiling. Diego smirked at Five’s bewilderment and brushed a hand through his hair from where it was draped behind the brunette’s head, stretched out along the top of the bed.

Five huffed but let his eyes slide closed at the sensation, eyes growing heavy at the repetitive motion of Diego’s hand dragging through his hair.

He didn’t mean to fall asleep – so used to sleeping fitfully after his stint in the apocalypse – but before he knew what was happening, he was fast asleep wrapped in the arms of the people he trusted most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut today, unfortunately, I just wasn't feeling it right now. I feel like Five's too skittish to fall right into bed with the others but maybe next chapter ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Five moaned as his bedroom door clicked shut behind him, hand gravitating to his aching prick. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this hard. Hell, he had spent decades in the apocalypse with only his imagination and his right hand for company and still he had never felt as desperate as he did now.

Stripping his blazer and shirt off he fell onto his bed. Legs spayed wide he fumbled for the buttons of his pants, kicking the restrictive fabric off his legs and over the edge of the bed. His underwear soon joined them on the floor. His erection springing free and curving up toward his stomach.

His eyes slide closed in relief as he secured a hand around the swollen flesh, thumbing the head and sliding precum down to slick his path.

Tongue caught between his teeth he recalled the image that had got him so hard. Klaus bent over in the shower; pert bottom pointed straight at Five as he thrust a purple vibrator into his ass, one hand planted on the tiles and his back arched in a beautiful display of flexibility. Five had left almost immediately, but not before Klaus’ eyes slid open and he met Five’s gaze.

His hand sped up. Half-lidded brown eyes blown wide with lust drifting across his mind. He couldn’t stop the grunts and moans escaping his mouth, toes curling in pleasure. His hips were jerking in small aborted thrusts to meet his hand, sheets fisted in his free hand.

He was so close.

Heat built up in his stomach, pooling toward his groin in waves of pleasure.

The door slammed open.

Five jumped, hand falling from his cock as he dragged the blankets over his lap.

He blinked owlishly at the door to his bedroom.  Klaus was silhouetted in the doorway; hips wrapped in a barely-there towel while water dripped down his naked chest.

Five met Klaus’ eyes with what he hoped was a deadly glare. Really it came off as a frustrated pout. Klaus smirked, pushing off the doorframe and sauntering across the room.

“What’s up baby bro?” he chirped, draping himself across the end of Five’s bed. The time traveler found his eyes unwittingly drawn to the smooth planes of Klaus; stomach, dragging his gaze up over rosy nipples to meet Klaus’’ molten gaze.

He meant to tell Klaus to get off his bed, to leave. Instead, all that came out was “I’m older than you!”

Five made to pull the blankets higher to cover his chest but Klaus’ weight stopped the movement. “And stronger!” he added, taking pride as Klaus’ face dropped into a petulant scowl.

That pride quickly devolved into panic when Klaus’ scowl transformed into a smirk, the brunette twisting onto his hands and knees and crawling up the bed, limbs placed either side of Five’s body.

“What are you doing?” Five tried to move further up the bed and met the resistance of the headboard, turning back to see Klaus looming closer.

“You’re very good at distracting people from the topic at hand dear brother but I’m better. Did you like what you saw?” Five breathed a sigh of relief as Klaus stopped moving closer, a sigh that turned into a strung-out groan as he settled across Five’s lap, towel-clad ass perched over Five’s throbbing erection. The only things separating their bare skin were the blanket and Klaus’ towel.

Five willed himself not to thrust up. Klaus’ weight on his lap was sending all sorts of pleasant feelings through his body and he was barely holding himself back from griping Klaus' hips and just grinding into his slight body.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Five said, hands clenched in the sheets.

Klaus tutted and waggled his finger in Five’s face. “Brother dearest I saw you, and I know you saw me”.

“Fine Klaus, yeah I saw you. Now go tell your boyfriends when they come home and get them to beat me up. Though I don’t think they’ll be very happy to hear how you came and sat on me like this.”

Klaus surprised Five by smirking at the threat. He ground down and Five yelped, hands flying to Klaus’ hips, wrapping his fingers in the towel. Wide-eyed he stared at Klaus in shock.

“Let’s ignore for a minute that you think I do anything other than what I want and humor your little idea of Ben and Diego trying to control me. Let’s say that they know how you look at me – how you look at all of us – and that I am fully and completely allowed to seduce you all I want”.

Klaus grinned at Five’s gobsmacked look, taking a moment to admire the smooth muscled chest half hidden by the blankets. He had been wanting to get his hands on Five for ages and it hadn’t taken much convincing for him to get Diego and Ben on board with bringing Five into their relationship. Their boy needed to unwind, and Klaus was fully willing to be the one to help him. He couldn’t wait till the others got to join them.

Five growled at the smug look on Klaus’ face, tugging the other boy down to rest on his aching cock. Klaus moaned and reached for his towel, dragging the fabric from his hips to leave him totally naked.

He was skinnier than Five expected, and fragile looking – like the wind could blow him away. Five wrapped his hands around his waist and almost had them meet in the middle. His skin was extraordinarily pale, rosy nipples hardening in the cold air. His cock stood proudly against his taut stomach, swollen and dripping precum.

Five ran his hands over Klaus’ ass, fingers kneading the soft flesh. His fingers ran further down to his hole and then froze at the hard object that met his fingers.

It was the purple vibrator.

Klaus hadn’t bothered to pull it out before he came to find Five and Five felt his cock twitch. His fingers wrapped around the base of the vibrator and have it a harsh tug, eyes trained on Klaus’ face as the brunette gasped; his hips jerking at the sudden movement.

He waited a moment till Klaus had stopped moving and then thrust it just as harshly back in, fingertips dragging across the outside of his hole. Klaus whimpered, head dropping back in shock. His mouth fell open and Five was drawn to it.

He rose to a sitting position but didn’t relinquish his grip on the vibrator, working it in small twisting circles into Klaus’ hole. His other hand wrapped around Klaus’ cock, fingers twisting around the hot flesh in a sweeping stroke.

His eyes were fixed on Klaus’ lips.

He saw the moment Klaus understood what had caught his interest, those pink, wet, plush lips drawn into a sweet smile.

The brunette leaned down, breathing an inch from Five’s lips. Five couldn’t take the teasing, pressing into those last few inches and claiming Klaus’ lips in a hot kiss.

His hand never stopped its movement. Soon Klaus was groaning into the kiss, his hips stuttering and rising to meet Five’s fingers before dropping back to thrust onto the vibrator being pushed deep into his hole.

They didn’t stop kissing even as Klaus came, moaning into Five’s open mouth as his cum streaked his stomach in milky ropes.

Five let go of Klaus’ cock to wrap a hand around his shoulder and lower him to the bed, crawling over the slight brunette to kneel between his spread legs.

He pulled the vibrator from Klaus’ hole, feeling the resistance as his walls attempted to tug it back in. When it was fully out Five tossed it away on the bed. His fingers drifted back to Klaus’ hole, feeling the soft, swollen flesh of the outer ring. He slipped two in easily, feeling the slick flesh of Klaus’ passage clench around his fingers.

“I’m going to fuck you now okay?” he said as he slipped a third finger in. It was half-question, half-command because as much as Klaus liked being bossed around and controlled, he needed to know Klaus wanted him to do it. Even growing up the way he did he knew consent was key and he would never do anything Klaus didn’t want.

“Fuck yes” Klaus huffed, arching his back to push Five’s fingers further into his hole.

Five allowed Klaus to thrust onto his fingers for a couple more minutes before he pulled them from his hole, kissing away Klaus’ ensuing displeased pout.

He slid his fingers through the mess of cum on Klaus’ stomach, painting the skin of his prick with the slick until he was dripping with Klaus’ cum. Klaus was still open and slick from his play with the vibrator but Five didn’t want to take any chances.

Klaus met his eyes as he paused, the head of his dick pressed against Klaus’ hole. “Ready?” Five asked. Klaus huffed and wrapped his legs around Five’s waist, twining his fingers through one of Five’s beside his head.

He nodded and Five began pressing forward, groaning as the head popped through the outer ring and met the hot, slick flesh of Klaus’ channel. His hips flexed with the effort of going slow, slipping inch by inch further into the tight heat. He didn’t know how Klaus still felt so tight when he had just had a vibrator inside.

When he was buried to the hilt he paused, eyes flicking to check Klaus’ expression for any pain. Klaus' eyes were clenched shut; his plush mouth open in a silent moan. Five didn’t move, waiting till Klaus’ eyes opened again and the brunette gave a slight nod of assent before he began to thrust.

Slow at first, the swollen flesh of his prick dragging along the sensitive flesh of Klaus’ inner walls. As he felt Klaus begin to relax beneath him, he sped up his thrusts, grinding deep into the slight brunette on every stroke.

His lips found Klaus in a wet kiss, teeth catching at the soft pillow of his lower lip. Klaus’ nails dug into the muscles of his back, gasping into Five’s mouth as his prostate was found and mercilessly battered.

Soon they weren’t kissing anymore so much as gasping into each other’s mouths. Klaus’ prick was hard again, the length rubbed and stroked between their bodies.

His legs tightened around Five’s hips. His hips rising to meet Five’s thrusts, abs aching at the strain but unable to stop moving against the burning heat creeping through his stomach and into his groin.

Five slipped his hand between their bodies, rough palm wrapping Klaus’ cock in his slick palm, stroking in time to his thrusts.

Klaus wailed and came at the new sensation. His legs tensed; eyes slamming shut as his back arched. His vision whited out. Pearly ropes of cum splattered across his chest.

Klaus’ hole clenched around Five’s cock with the force of his orgasm, dragging Five into his own orgasm. His teeth clenched as he pumped harshly into Klaus, thrusting through the length of his orgasm.

The brunette collapsed atop Klaus; his head pillowed on Klaus’ collarbone.

Klaus hummed and dragged his fingernails through Five’s no longer perfect hair, stroking gently along his forehead and around his ear. Five pushed further into the contact like a cat seeking attention.

Five enjoyed the contact for a few more minutes before he shuffled onto his knees and slipped Klaus’ legs from around his waist.

He ran an admiring hand along the arch of Klaus’ hip and then pulled his prick from Klaus’ hole, watching the slick slide and the way Klaus’ hole gaped slightly as the head slid free.

Five shuffled down the bed, pushing Klaus’ shaking legs to both sides and sliding between them. He drew eye level with Klaus’ hole and for the first time saw his brother blush – a deep red flush that spread over his collarbone and chest – as his brother struggled to close his legs.

“Keep them there”. Five barked, pressing on the inside of Klaus’ thighs till they dropped to the bed, Klaus turning his head into the pillow with an embarrassed groan. Five waited a moment to be certain Klaus would do as he was told and lowered his eyes to stare at Klaus’ hole.

It was puffy and swollen, slick with lube and gaping slightly from use.

Five blew gently on the sensitive skin to watch it quiver, a drop of his cum sliding out of Klaus’ hole. He stopped its path with his fingers, pushing it back to Klaus’ hole and pushing it inside. “Hold it in,” he ordered, watching in satisfaction as Klaus’ spent cock gave a valiant twitch at the order. He knew it, Klaus got off on being used, being controlled.

He let Klaus struggle for a few minutes, fingers stroking the soft skin of his inner thighs. Then Five reached across the bed, grabbing the vibrator he had thrown earlier, and placed the tip against Klaus’ hole.

Klaus stiffened at the feeling, peering down the length of his chest. His eyes grew wide as he saw what Five held. Five caught his eye and smirked, pressing the base of the vibrator so it began to slowly penetrate Klaus’ puffy hole.

Klaus moaned. His head thumped back to the pillow and his back arched at the full feeling; on the edge of being too much for his hypersensitive hole.

Five didn’t stop up the base was flush with Klaus’ hole, the vibrator holding his cum inside. He gave the base a sight tug and grinned as Klaus whimpered, his legs spasming on either side of Five’s shoulders.

Five pressed the vibrator back into Klaus’ hole and then crawled up his body. He settled on top of Klaus, pressing the slighter brunette into the bed. Klaus’ eyes fluttered open; the pupil blown so wide his eyes were almost entirely black.

When he saw Five’s heated look he grinned – somehow shy despite all they had already done – and pursed his lips, silently asking for a kiss. Five chuckled but wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, drawing him up and into a filthy kiss.

The hot press of their lips tapered off into a sweet kiss, Five placing chaste kisses on Klaus’ swollen lips again and again. He shuffled slightly to the side, so he was resting beside Klaus on the pillow and drew Klaus into his embrace. Klaus went easily, pillowing his head on Five’s shoulder with a content hum.

Five craned his neck to press his lips against Klaus’ ear. “Keep it in there without complaining,” he whispered, “and I’ll reward you in the morning”.

Klaus shivered, nodding his head vigorously. Five smirked and pulled Klaus further into his body, chin resting on brunette curls, and let himself fall into a deep, exhausted sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn't mean for this to devolve into smut so quickly but here we are so enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but this is the final chapter and I wanted it to be perfect. Nothing really felt right no matter how much I replanned, rewrote and re-edited. Finally managed to write something I was happy with and now I hope it makes you happy too :)

None of the siblings had seen Five in days.

It wasn’t an unusual occurrence, Five liked to disappear and do his own thing, sometimes for weeks at a time.

Normally Klaus wouldn’t worry all that much.

Except…it had been four days since he woke up in Five’s bed expecting a reward for keeping the vibrator in all night. What he got was empty sheets and a hollow sense of disappointment.

For the first few hours, he sulked. Then he got angry. It was only after the first day and a half that his anger turned slowly to worry.

He couldn’t help thinking he may have pushed a bit too far too fast. Five had spent decades all alone in the apocalypse, he couldn’t expect his brother to be the most emotionally well-adjusted person; goodness knows their family didn’t have many of those.

Both Diego and Ben had tried everything to get Klaus out of his funk. Diego, bless his well-meaning heart, had rimmed Klaus into a state of delirious pleasure last night. But by the time morning came, and he could think without seeing stars, he was once again pouting.

Unknown to Klaus, his brothers had decided enough was enough and had tracked Five down themselves. They had suffered through days of Klaus being a little bitch – Ben’s words surprisingly – and they had enough of the stupidity induced conflict.

They knew very well both of their brothers were prone to dramatics, whatever conflict there was could easily be resolved if their resident drama queens would just talk.

That was why, on the fifth day of Five’s disappearance, Klaus entered his bedroom to find Five bound and gagged; tied up in thick ropes and strapped to the headboard of the bed Klaus shared with Diego and Ben.

Said brothers were sprawled across the end of the bed securing an uncooperative Five’s legs to separate sides of the bed with what looked like their old uniform ties.

Five had been stripped of his own uniform. A blazer, white shirt, and uniform pants were crumpled beside the bed. His bare chest stood out against the dark sheets; his modesty only barely protected by a pair of striped boxers.

Ben looked up and smirked at Klaus’ dumbfounded expression, distracting himself just long enough for Five to free his foot and kick the Asian boy squarely in the chest. His escape attempt was cut short as Ben hissed and bit his ankle, surprising the smaller boy long enough for his foot to be securely tied to the bed.

“You know he could just space jump, away right?” Klaus asked cautiously, perching on the end of the bed.

Diego flashed him a smile and tapped the ankle he was holding with the end of his knife. He looked smug. Smug, and holding a knife. Klaus found that visual unnecessarily hot and had to will away his erection.

“Not if he doesn’t want to end up in the hole where Dad used to put Vanya. We told him he can struggle all he wants but the minute he tries to jump we’re sticking him with a sedative and throwing his ass in there to make him listen”.

Five just glared mutinously behind his gag. His eyes were dark, but Klaus noticed with delight that his pupils were blown wide and his breath was coming in quick pants. That could be from anger, but the bulge in his boxers said otherwise.

It seemed Five liked being controlled as much as he enjoyed controlling.

“Little Five is stuck then,” Klaus crowed. He crawled up the bed and Five’s body in a move reminiscent of the last time he had his brother on a bed. Of course, this time the teen was bound in place by ropes.

Klaus settled on Five’s sternum, knees spearing the mattress between his chest and arms. Ben took up a spot at the bound teen’s shoulder, stroking his fingers through Five’s hair.

Klaus felt Diego settle into place behind him, chest pressed against Klaus’s back with his chin hooked over his shoulder.

The brunette noted that in his current position Diego must be settled firmly over Five’s crotch, an idea reinforced by the strangled moan Five emitted through his gag as Diego shifted in place.

Klaus tapped Five’s chest to get his attention, allowing himself a slight grope as he waited for the brunette to turn his glare forward. Diego huffed a laugh against his neck.

Klaus didn’t move again till Five’s eyes locked on his. He kept the stare for a moment before speaking. “I’ll take out the gag if you promise to be reasonable and not shout”.

Five nodded, somewhat reluctantly, and Klaus took the gag from his mouth, untying the knot holding it in place and throwing it over the side of the bed.

“Reasonable like kidnapping someone and tying them to a bed”, Five said, twitching his bound hands above his head to reinforce his point.

Klaus didn’t react to the movement. “No actually. Reasonable like fucking your brother and then leaving him to wake up alone in the morning with no idea why”.

At least Five had the good grace to look apologetic.

“Look I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have run, but I didn’t want to put anyone out”.

“Put anyone out?” Klaus stared at Five, baffled.

“I think,” Ben started, tugging on Five’s hair in admonishment, “that Five believes you regret what happened because of us”. Klaus still looked confused, only now it was at Ben. Ben sighed and made a face at Diego.

Diego made one back. He bit lightly at the join of Klaus’ neck and shoulder, a silent admonishment.

“Idiot”, Diego breathed against Klaus’ neck.

Klaus shivered at the sensation.

Diego noticed his reaction and scraped his stubble along the sensitive skin, the bastard. “We wouldn’t have let you seduce him if we didn’t want him in to be a part of this relationship too,” Diego said, partly to Klaus but directing the words at Five.

Five inhaled sharply and looked between the trio holding him prisoner. They ignored Klaus’ indignant squawk (“let me?!”) as Diego kept his dark gaze pinned on Five’s own shocked stare.

“So, you guys want me to be with you?” Five asked. It was only the insecurity in his tone that stopped Klaus from making a joke about being with them right now. He was a dick, but he really did want Five to let them fuck him. And date him. Preferably in that order.

“Yes of course. Klaus maybe not be the best at words – probably shouldn’t have sent him to the do the seducing in hindsight – but we would like you to be a part of our relationship”, Ben said. He hadn’t stopped stroking Five’s hair.

Klaus was happy Ben had decided to commandeer the conversation. He was the most well-adjusted of all of them. Considering he had been dead for half their lives it certainly said something about Diego and Klaus.

“Okay we did the boring talking thing now can we get to the sexing” Klaus whined. The three exchanged fond looks. It was never hard to guess how Klaus felt.

“I don’t know Five, can we?” Diego’s tone was distinctly challenging and Five felt his prick twitch against the cleft of Diego’s ass.

“Fuck yes,” he said, barely able to get the words out before Klaus bent down and claimed his lips. His brother’s lips were as soft as he remembered, and he tried to arch up off the bed to get closer only to be stopped short by the ropes around his wrists.

His stomach clenched at the feeling and his hips thrust up into Diego. The knife wielder ground back down to meet the movement and Five moaned into the kiss.

Klaus broke the kiss with a whimper, the reason becoming immediately clear as he arched his back into Diego’s fingers which had snaked under his shirt to twist his nipples.

Five protested the loss until Ben bent down to kiss him in response. His lips were firmer than Klaus’ and he licked into Five’s mouth with single-minded determination.

“Off”, Diego grunted, tugging at the hem of Klaus’ crop top. It landed on the floor of the bedroom and was quickly joined by Diego’s’ shirt which had been stripped from his body by Klaus’ nimble fingers.

Diego immediately latched onto the pale column of Klaus’ neck, the brunette tilting his head and baring the expanse of skin. He lifted his arm over his head and threaded it through Diego’s hair, anchoring the larger male in place.

Ben broke his kiss with Five to watch their brothers kiss. Grasping his brother’s chin, he turned Five to face their brothers. “Keep your eyes on us”, he ordered. He saw the shiver that went through Five at the order and grinned.

Ben shuffled down the bed to kneel beside the kissing brothers, brushing his hand along the curve of Klaus’ cheek to coax him into an open mouth kiss.

Klaus went willingly.

Caught between Diego’s hot mouth on his neck and the wet slide of Ben’s kiss he whined low in his throat, prompting Five to buck up against the trio in arousal.

“I think Five wants something”, Diego said.

He pressed a series of kisses up Klaus’ neck until his mouth was hovering next to his brother’s ear. “Why don’t you give it to him,” he hissed, nipping at Klaus’ earlobe.

Klaus moaned and nodded vigorously, breaking his kiss with Ben. He pushed lightly at the duo’s chests to get some space and shuffled off Five’s lap. Crawling to the edge of the bed he kicked off his jeans. He was bare beneath them.

Turning back to his brothers he saw the trio had stripped of what little clothes they had been wearing, Five’s shredded boxes slung off the side of the bed.

As he crawled back to the trio, he saw Ben’s hands emerge from the bedside drawer holding a familiar bottle of lube, nearly empty. A shudder went down his spine.

He clambered back over Five’s hips, helped by Diego’s steady hands on his hips. Once he was settled over Five’s hips, he felt Diego shuffle over to his side, Ben moving into position behind him.

Ben’s palms pressed into the meat of his shoulders, bending him over until his face hovered just above Five’s. With his back bowed and his legs positioned either side of Five’s hips, his hole was exposed to Ben’s gaze.

“Good boy”, Ben praised. Diego’s hand swept through his curls and Klaus keened. His eyes fluttered and he unconsciously widened his stance, hips tilting towards Ben.

“Little slut”, said Diego, spanking the meat of Klaus’ right cheek fondly.

Klaus blushed as his eyes opened and he met Five’s awed gaze. His brother’s pupils were blown wide. Feeling the first slide of Ben’s fingers into his hole Klaus moaned, tongue darting out to wet his suddenly dry lips.

Five growled and lifted his shoulders from the blankets to claim his lips. Klaus fell into the kiss with reckless abandon, chasing Five’s lips as the strain became too much on the ropes and he thudded back into the mattress.

He bit at Five’s lip as he felt Ben add a second finger and quickly followed it with a third. Five nipped at his tongue in response and bucked his hips into Klaus’. His erection brushed against Klaus’ where it hung between his legs.

Diego chuckled and pulled Ben into a kiss of their own, fingers wrapping around the back of the Asian boy’s neck to bring him closer. Ben never stopped scissoring his fingers in Klaus’ hole, using his free hand on Klaus’ hip to anchor himself.

“I think they’re ready’, Diego said as he pulled back. He moved back to Five’s head. Lowering himself to lay beside the smaller boy he pulled him into a heated kiss, fingers drifting down the smaller boy’s chest to tug and twist his nipples.

Ben smirked, giving Klaus’ hole one last stroke before pulling his fingers from the now puffy hole. He wiped them on one of the decorative throws and tapped Klaus’ hip.

“Up Klaus”, Ben ordered. Klaus ignored him, too invested in kissing Five.

Ben growled and wound his fingers through Klaus’ curls. With a harsh tug, he brought Klaus back up to a sitting position, his chest curved out, forehead brushing Ben’s jaw. Klaus whimpered at the pain in the roots of his hair.

“Next time listen when I tell you to do something,” Ben said, waiting till Klaus nodded before releasing his hair. He ran a soothing hand through the sore strands, massaging away the pain as Klaus purred and melted into the sensation.

“Sorry,” Klaus said, kissing the curve of Ben’s jaw in apology. He wanted to be good for his brothers.

“It’s fine little slut. Are you ready?” Ben asked, stopping the massage and moving his fingers back down to prod at Klaus’ hole. The brunette nodded immediately and lifted his hips to allow Ben to line Five’s prick up with his hole.

Klaus let the tension leak out of his thighs as he slowly lowered himself onto Five’s cock, a groan escaping his lips as he bottomed out, the cheeks of his ass resting on Five’s thighs.

“Fuck”, Five hissed, breaking his kiss with Diego to throw his head back into the pillow.

Diego kept one hand on Five’s chest to continue torturing his nipples but moved the other down to his groin.

As Klaus lifted his hips to begin riding Five properly, Diego slipped his hand between their bodies and ran his fingers around Klaus’ hole, feeling where Five’s cock met the puffy skin of Klaus’ hole.

Klaus whimpered at the new sensation, knees shaking and giving out. He slid back down Five’s cock. Ben clucked an admonishment at the movement and tapped smartly at Klaus’ ass, urging him to slid back off Five’s prick.

Five groaned. His eyes clenched shut he turned blindly back to Diego, gasping his pleasure into his brother’s open mouth.

He could feel Diego’s erection pressed into the skin of his hip, rutting against him as they kissed. It branded his skin and he longed to feel the hard length of it in his hand, only held back by the ropes binding him to the bed.

Panting hotly, Klaus set a slow rhythm, sliding shakily up and down Five’s prick. His hips and thighs burned with the pressure, his hole quivering around the swollen heat of Five’s cock.

Ben remained behind him; hands settled on Klaus’ slim hips to direct his pace. Nudging at the brunette’s cheek with his nose he turned Klaus’ face toward him, licking his way into his brother’s open mouth.

Klaus slipped a hand back between their bodies, fingers surrounding Ben’s cock and stroking along with the slide of Five’s prick into his hole. His own cock stood against his belly, untouched and aching.

Five watched the duo from the corner of his eye. Diego saw his gaze and stopped kissing him for a moment to suck wetly at the skin behind his ear. “Beautiful aren’t they,” he whispered against the shell of Five’s ear. Five nodded dumbly.

“So are you,” Diego continued. Five blushed, catching Diego’s eyes as the larger male drew back and thumbed at the curve of his kiss-swollen mouth.

Five sucked the thumb into his mouth, running his teeth along the sensitive skin. “Fuck my mouth Di,” he begged softly, nipping gently at the tip of the thumb. Diego cursed, eyes lingering on the plush slide of his thumb along Five’s lips.

“You sure?” he asked, already shuffling further up the bed.

His cock, red and swollen pulsed beside Five’s head.

Five didn’t bother responding. He leaned forward as much as the ropes would allow and took Diego’s prick into his mouth, running his tongue along the head. He suckled at the tip, hearing Diego inhale sharply, before sliding his mouth further along the heated flesh.

Diego groaned and knotted his hand through Five’s hair, encouraging the brunette to take him further into his mouth.

Turning to watch his brothers he was caught into their heated gaze, Klaus’ hips rising and falling beneath Ben’s encouraging grip as the duo watched Five’s mouth work around Diego’s prick.

Ben locked eyes with him and smirked, turning to whisper something in Klaus’ ear. The brunette flushed heavily, an attractive crimson blush spreading down his chest as he nodded enthusiastically. Diego wondered what Ben had said to get that big of a reaction.

Klaus’ hips stuttered to a halt and Five moaned his disappointment around Diego’s cock.

Diego watched as Ben helped Klaus slide off Five’s cock, his curly-haired brother wobbling on unsteady legs as he was laid down on the bed.

“Untie Five, Di,” Ben said at Diego’s questioning look. He winked and Diego felt a rush of curiosity, whatever Ben had planned must have been good.

He made quick work of the ties around Five’s wrists, noticing the disappointed sigh Five released as the bindings came off. He made a mental note to explore that kink further in the future.

“Now what?” he asked, helping rub feeling back into Five’s red wrists.

“You lay down, face up, back propped against the pillows”. Diego did as Ben asked. This was Ben’s plan so he would wait and see what the Asian boy had planned.

“Up Klaus, you know what to do”, Ben ordered, pushing at Klaus’ flank.

The brunette shuffled to his knees and crawled up the bed towards Diego, turning at the last minute to lay down on top of him. His back rested against Diego’s chest and Diego wrapped an arm around his waist, caressing the sharp jut of his hipbones.

Meanwhile, Ben had untied Five’s ankles and coaxed the smaller boy onto his hands and knees, giving him a sharp tap on the rump to move him further up the bed and the duo laying on it.

When he stopped Five’s hands were pressed into the bed by Diego’s and Klaus’ chests, his knees by their thighs, hovering over them. His lips were still swollen and slick from when they were wrapped around Diego’s prick.

Diego nudged the back of Klaus’ head and watched as the brunette leaned up and joined their lips, arms wrapping around Five’s shoulders and tugging him deeper into a kiss.

Diego hummed in satisfaction, which turned into a startled hiss as Ben’s hand wrapped around his cock, slick with lube. Ben gave him a few perfunctorily strokes but seemed more invested in getting his fingers in Klaus’ hole.

Klaus moaned at the sensation and seemed stuck between arching up into Five’s lips and down into Diego’s stroking hands. He settled on rutting back into Ben’s fingers, brushing against both Diego’s and Five’s aching pricks with every move.

Diego felt Ben’s hand wrap back around his prick, guiding him to Klaus’ hole. As his prick head nudged against the swollen opening Diego got the message and canted his hips forward, sliding to the base into Klaus’ hole in one smooth stroke.

Klaus groaned, dropping his full weight onto Diego’s chest, a feat which hardly registered with Diego, who made a note to make sure his brother ate more in future.

Of course, now he was rather more preoccupied with the tight clutch of Klaus’ hole around his prick. He didn’t move just yet and felt the tight heat grow tighter as Ben slid a finger in alongside his cock, a second quickly joining to stretch and stroke the silky soft walls.

It seemed Ben wasn’t stopping there because he paused for only a moment to run a soothing hand along the meat of Klaus’ thigh.

“Are you ready Klaus? Truly ready, no bullshitting or telling me what I want to hear,” Ben warned. Diego had begun to gain an idea of what Ben was planning and kept silent, needing to hear for himself if Klaus was ready.

“Fuck Benny, _yes, please, I need- **oh god Ben fuck** ”. _Klaus’ plea trailed off into a whimpered groan as Ben guided Five’s cock to Klaus’ hole and helped slide it in beside Diego’s, pushing firmly on Five’s hips to ensure he bottomed out on the first thrust.

Diego hardly heard the mixed gasps and moans Klaus emitted; Five’s muttered curses ignored, as he nearly whited out at the _heatfucktightsofuckinggood_ sensation of Five’s cock pulsing against his in the unbelievably tight clutch of Klaus’ ass.

“Fuck me”, Diego growled at last, hands grasping Klaus’ hips so tight he was certain they would be bruised in the morning.

“No fuck me apparently,” Klaus joked, his voice raw and strained as he shook beneath Diego’s palms. Apparently, nothing would ever be able to stop his sarcasm. It was somewhat of a comfort, though Diego would never admit that.

Diego felt as Five’s hips flexed, pushing his prick a fraction of an inch further into Klaus. It was enough to send a wave of heat through Klaus who pushed into the sensation, unwittingly fucking himself onto both of his brother’s cocks as he chased that pleasurable heat.

Five groaned and bucked his hips to meet Klaus’ movements, prick sliding alongside Diego’s who growled and rose to meet the movement, cock slipping out of Klaus’ hole only to bury himself to the base in a powerful thrust.

Soon the trio was moving in tandem to chase the heat, Five pulling out as Diego thrust in, their pricks rubbing together and sliding along the slick walls of Klaus’ hole. The brunette was a whimpering mess. His fingers clutched at Five’s shoulders and hair as he buried his moans in his brother’s mouth.

They were so lost in the sensation none paid attention to Ben’s movements until suddenly Five jerked and moaned, fingers scrabbling at the covers as he buried his head in Klaus’ chest and whimpered.

Ben smirked from his place behind Five. The shifting of his arm between Five’s legs gave away his intentions as he worked his fingers into Five’s virgin hole.

Diego and Klaus halted their movements to allow Five a movement to acclimate, the lithe brunette gathering his strength and pushing back onto Ben’s fingers.

Ben admired the view of his fingers slipping into his brother’s virgin hole, teasing and tickling the pink flesh as he added a third finger. The skin stretched taut around his fingers and Five hissed, prick throbbing where it was buried in Klaus’ ass, hips twitching only slightly.

Diego and Klaus let loose matching groans at the feeling, both knowing how good Ben was with his fingers to garner the reactions he wanted.

“Relax Five, it’ll be easier if you just breathe,” Ben advised as he drew his fingers back, smearing the rest of the slick along his own aching erection. He waited until Five nodded before pressing the swollen head of his prick against his brother’s virgin hole.

Bearing down he thrust slowly forward, the head popping through the tight ring of muscle with a slick noise which was drowned out by Five’s hoarse moan.

He looked up to see Klaus whispering encouragement in their brother’s ear, Diego leaned up behind his shoulder to meet Five’s lips with his own.

After waiting a moment for Five to adjust he began to press forward, hands gripping Five’s hips and using his position to draw Five back onto his cock, inadvertently pulling Five’s prick from Klaus’ ass.

Klaus groaned and twitched at the sensation, setting off Diego who thrust shallowly into Klaus’ hole in response. The movement brushed his prick against Five’s in a long, slick slide.

Five gasped and bucked against the movement, pushing Ben’s cock further into his hole.

Taking that as a signal of readiness Ben fixed his grip around Five’s hips and began to thrust shallowly in and out of Five’s hole, barely slipping back an inch before pressing back into his brother’s hole.

Diego sensed the change and began to grind his own hips up, setting off Klaus whose hole had been spasming repetitively around the pricks in his ass.

Within seconds the brothers were entwined in a writhing mass of pleasure.

As Ben thrust into Five’s hole the smaller male slid his prick from Klaus’ hole to meet his brother’s cock, pushing back on the outstroke as Diego’s prick slid against his. Five chased the pleasure of Ben’s prick as it mercilessly targeted his prostate, his cock throbbing in the heated slick walls of Klaus’ hole.

Klaus was the first to feel the stirrings of orgasm, his prostate in a constant state of battering as the two pricks inside him pressed into his hole, stimulating the bundle of nerves with their dual thrusts. He wailed as his orgasm overtook him, hole clenching down on the pricks inside him, his cum splattering across Five’s chest and stomach.

Five howled as the tight clutch of Klaus’ hole grew even tighter, his own prostate throbbing with every thrust of Ben’s cock inside him. His own orgasm swelled through his stomach, hips stuttering into Klaus’ hole as he chased the heat, cum aiding the slide of Diego’s cock against his.

Five’s orgasm set of Diego. The pulsations of Klaus’ slick hole coupled with the throbbing of Five’s cock as he orgasmed stroked the rigid flesh of Diego’s erection and he came with a deep growl, hips grinding into Klaus’ ass as he unloaded in his brother’s ass.

Ben drove his cock into Five’s ass, the brunette’s virgin tight hole tightening impossibly more as his orgasm overtook him. The heated clutch of his ass as Five came inside Klaus’ hole set off Ben who thrust several more times into Five’s hole and came with a strangled moan, hips stuttering as he pumped the smaller male full of his cum.

The four collapsed into a tangled heap, sweaty limbs intertwined against the sheet.

“Fuck,” Diego gasped as regained his breath, pushing at his brothers so they fell on the bed beside him instead of directly on top of him.

“Yes, that is what we just did Diego, well done,” Five drawled, his own chest flushed red and heaving.

“Dick,” Diego said, but he pulled Five into a kiss afterward so he couldn’t have meant it too seriously.

“Yes, that was involved too,” Klaus joked, Ben rolling his eyes in amusement beside him, his arm stretched out to act as a pillow for Five and Klaus.

“Dear god, this is what it’s going to be like dating you lot isn’t it?” gasped Five.

The three exchanged a look.

“Is that going to be a problem?” Ben asked at last.

Five looked to either side, seeing their worried gazes fixed firmly on him. Then he looked around the room, at the clothes dumped on the floor. Finally, he looked down at their intertwined naked limbs.

“No, I suppose not. But I hope that won’t be the only thing that gets repeated,” he said at last, trying to be serious but failing in the face of the three happy grins aimed at him.

“Aww baby Five, little serious munchkin, you can fuck me any day and I’m sure the others agree”, Klaus said, attempting to wriggle his arms around Five’s waist as he pressed numerous kisses into Five’s hair.

“No Klaus-Klaus-don’t-Klaus LET GO” Five shrieked, squirming in Klaus’ hold as the brunette cackled, pushing Five into the mattress and smacking wet kisses across his face, making exaggerated _mwah_ sounds as he did.

Ben and Diego exchanged fond amused looks at their brothers’ antics before swooping in to tickle and kiss the duo. Klaus folded over Five’s body as the two laughed and attempted to avoid their brother’s questing fingers, Klaus still pressing kisses against Five’s cheeks and hair at every chance.

“You guys suck!” Five announced at last as Diego’s fingers dug into his ribs, Ben poised in the same position over Klaus.

Klaus laughed and tugged Five into a kiss, doing the same to Ben and Diego as he pulled them all into a pile. “That too!”


End file.
